


Anna

by themakebelievemisfit



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunk!Batch, F/M, jealous!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themakebelievemisfit/pseuds/themakebelievemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill from thfrustration tumblr: Tom introduces his girlfriend to Benedict and the two get along too well for Tom’s liking. Features Jealous!Tom and Drunk!Batch, set on the night of the War Horse premiere :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've submitted anywhere, proof read by a couple of friends (Thank You Katie and Lucy!!!). I wrote this to get myself back into the practise of creative writing, as I have an idea for a multi-chapter fiction that I'm planning. Shouldn't be any triggers in this, although Tom does get quite angry towards the end.

“Tom!” I called from our shared bedroom, I knew he would still be downstairs, confirming the final details of the evening with Luke. We were going to the War Horse premiere tonight, and we were both incredibly nervous; it would be the first time I had been introduced to anyone as his girlfriend (with the exception of family and very close friends). As he opened the door I quickly turned around to retain some element of surprise; I turned my head to look over my shoulder, trying to imitate the infamous Hiddleston puppy-dog eyes. “Will you zip me up please, darling?” Slowly, he stepped towards me, never breaking eye contact. Still without saying a word, he took the zipper in one hand and grasped the red fabric and pulled it all the way up in one fluid motion. 

“You look exquisite Annabelle, absolutely exquisite!” Tom enthused.

“Oh Thomas, you haven’t even seen me properly!” I giggled back in reply; I loved it when he used my full name, normally I insisted on Anna, but Tom was the exception to that rule. He could call me Bruce and I would still be putty in his hands.

“I know, but you always look amazing Anna.” A slight but loving smile spread across his face. I could feel myself blushing at the thought that Tom Hiddleston, one of the most sought after actors in Britain (and total heartthrob!) found me even mildly attractive. I turned around so that I was facing him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I swear I heard his jaw hit the floor.

“Oh Anna, sweetheart you are simply ravishing!” he practically gasped that sentence. I tried to stifle a giggle, but I couldn’t. I still wasn’t quite used to Tom’s seemingly constant compliments. We had been together for a little over three months, but in those three months I had fallen so completely and hopelessly in love with this man...  
“Am I going to have to come up there and physically separate you?! I know how utterly inseparable you two are, but I really don’t think Mr. Spielberg will appreciate you being late, Hiddleston! Do you?” Luke sounded completely worn out, although somehow still managed to yell loud enough to pull both of us out of the trance like state in which we currently resided. Luke’s sudden outburst caused both of us to burst out laughing. After the giggling had subsided, Tom placed a gentle kiss on the side of my temple and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked out of the room together and made our way down the stairs to a frustrated looking Luke. “FINALLY! I was just about ready to peel you two apart!” 

“Oh Luke you know we’re not that bad! Honestly though, if you were with a girl like her you’d be exactly the same.” He turned his head slightly and winked at me; I’d have to get him back for that one later as I didn’t fancy making my move in front of Luke, especially when we were on a schedule. He somehow managed to usher us out of the door and into the customary black SUV to escort us to the premiere. 

The journey to the theatre felt like it took hours, not the few minutes it really lasted. As we pulled up, I felt like I was going to pass out. I had never been to one of these events before, understandably I was immensely nervous; Tom obviously sensed this.

“Darling, it’s fine, I know you’re nervous, but honestly you look incredible and the fans are going to love you!” With that, he kissed me atop my head and climbed out of the car, quickly running round to my side to open my door for me. As I stepped onto the carpet I was greeted by what seemed like thousands of flashing lights and a vast array of shouts and screams coming from the awaiting crowd. For the second time that evening, I felt Tom’s arm snake around my waist; this time, however, with a slightly tighter grip on me than he had adopted earlier. We slowly made our way towards the waiting journalists; Tom, and Luke, had reminded me in the car to let him do the talking unless a question was directed to me personally. I was more than happy to oblige, after all the last thing I wanted was to say something horribly wrong and ruin my chances for a future with Tom.

After a few minutes, I was told to go and wait inside the doors of the theatre where Tom would meet me after the obligatory press and fan interactions were over. Luckily I had a rather large clutch bag and was able to fit my e-reader in there; I knew there would be a little waiting around as Tom had made sure he prepped me a few nights in advance. I pulled it out and opened the first title on the screen. I was obviously daydreaming however, because before I knew it Tom was by my side again, with Luke approaching from a few feet away.

“Sorry about that, darling. You know how I feel about leaving you. You okay?” Tom whispered against my temple, planting another tender kiss there.

“It’s your job Tom, I understand I really do! I was glad to get out of the spotlight if I’m honest. You handle that sort of thing much better than I do anyway. Shouldn’t we be taking our seats now?”

“Yes you most certainly should! You two are positively incorrigible!” Luke joked, again sending Tom and I into a fit of giggles. “Okay, okay I get it, I’m hilarious, now please get inside and behave!” With that we both sat down in the very front row of the theatre. Moments later Tom was out of his seat again and appeared to be greeting somebody incredibly affectionately. I stood up and placed a hand on small of his back, not wanting to interrupt but ensuring he knew I was there. 

“Oh Ben I must introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Anna. Annabelle, darling, this is Benedict, one of my co-stars from the film,” he chirped.

“Hello Benedict, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Tom has mentioned you a fair amount, and I loved your work on Sherlock!” For some reason I was talking at a million miles an hour, but that was probably just my nerves getting the better of me.

“Why thank you, honestly though Anna, the pleasure’s all mine, Tom cannot stop singing your praises. Please, though, call me Ben” he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. It was innocent enough, but I felt Tom’s grip on me tighten slightly, so I smiled politely and gently pulled my hand away. At that moment the house lights began to go down. As we took our seats, Tom sat where I had previously been, so that he was situated between Ben and I. I could tell he was tense but I didn’t think that Ben’s actions had been that serious, surely he was simply being a gentleman?

As I expected, the film was incredible. Tom was on top form - as always - and made me and several other attendees cry on more than one occasion. The theatre erupted into applause as the house lights began to come back up again.

“You were amazing Tom!” I whispered as he pulled me in for a kiss, not a quick peck on my temple as he had earlier, but a chaste yet loving kiss on my lips. 

“Thank you darling, thank you so much,” he looked me straight in the eye and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. The next few minutes went by in a bit of a blur, a multitude of people coming up to Tom to congratulate him; we somehow ended up back in the SUV on the way to the after party. Tom, Benedict and I ended up claiming a table close to the bar, which I was incredibly thankful for because I knew my shoes meant I would not be able to stay on my feet all night. After the usual pleasantries Tom insisted on buying the first round of drinks, and I knew that he would probably not let me buy them - being as chivalrous as he was - so he and Ben would likely end up alternating between them.

As Tom got up, Benedict and I began chatting, mostly just making small talk until Tom got back; he was incredibly charming and, like Tom, was nothing but a perfect gentleman. As the evening progressed, more and more of Benedict’s questions were directed towards me; I didn’t think anything of it, we were getting on like a house on fire. I didn’t notice Tom getting agitated either, he was sat back in his chair, a glass of scotch in one hand and the other lazily tracing circles across the small of my back.  
When Tom got up to buy another round of drinks, Benedict scooted over and sat next to me. I could tell the alcohol was going to his head at this point, as he put his arm around me and whispered something incoherent.

“Pardon?” I questioned, “Sorry Ben, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said,” he began, “that I think you look absolutely delicious!”  
Ah yes, definitely drunk. I thought to myself.

“Thank you Ben,” I replied nervously. I was wary of replying with a similar compliment, not wanting to magnify any possible feelings he might have in his drunken state. Just as I noticed Tom walking back from the bar I felt Ben’s arm slip around my shoulder. This was only going one way, and I did not like the idea of that.

“Benedict, unless you want Tom to give you a very nasty black eye I would not do that.” I tried to shrug him off but he would not budge.

When Tom placed our drinks on the table he shot Benedict a look that I knew meant he was trying very hard to bite his tongue. 

“Darling, don’t you have to be up early in the morning?” he glared at me as he spoke, I knew this meant he was trying to find an excuse to leave, “it’s getting quite late, we should probably think about heading home soon.”

“Oh come on mate!” Ben piped up, “It’s not even midnight, surely you can stay for another hour?!”

“Maybe if you weren’t trying it on with my girlfriend,” Tom snarled, “we might. But you are, so we won’t.” With that he took a hold of my hand and led me back to the car. We spent the entire ride in silence. I hated it when he did that, but I didn’t want to agitate the situation further so I went along with it.

Once inside and into the light I could see that Tom was an intense shade of red, he was practically shaking with anger.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS THAT ANNABELLE?! YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE FUCKING SHAGGED HIM!” he roared.

“Oh Tom, don’t be so bloody ridiculous, he was just being polite!” I retorted

“POLITE?” he spat “IF THAT WAS JUST HIM BEING POLITE, I’D LIKE TO SEE HIM FLIRT WITH YOU! Oh wait, that’s right, HE WAS FUCKING FLIRTING WITH YOU!” I could tell by now that he was absolutely fuming, and it was going to be difficult to get him to calm down and have a rational discussion.

“Tom will you just calm the hell down please?” I pleaded, knowing that if he managed to we would be able to settle this.

“CALM DOWN?! I just watched my best friend try and seduce you while you did absolutely nothing to stop it, and you’re telling me to calm down!?”

“Seduce me? Oh, for fuck’s sake Tom, he was certainly not trying to seduce me! Can you just stop being such a jealous arsehole all the time?” Shit. I had not meant to say that. It might have had some truth in it but it probably wasn’t a great move.

“Oh, well I’m sorry if I’m not keen on watching my girlfriend being openly flirted with, only then to have her flirt back!” With that he turned his back on me and walked into the kitchen, I followed him only to have him completely ignore me.

“Tom, please can we just talk about this? I’m sorry if you thought I was flirting with him but I honestly wasn’t. I was just being polite, you know I wouldn’t do that to you Tom, I wouldn’t dream of it. Tom, I can’t lose you, please, just calm down and we can talk about this.” I pleaded, trying to hold back the tears that I knew were inevitable.

“I don’t know if I can Anna, seeing you like that with Ben, I wanted to kill him. The way he looked at you, and how comfortable you looked with him, it was agonising.” The anger and frustration in his eyes suddenly turned to sadness. “I don’t know if I’d be able to cope if that happened again Anna. I’m terrified.”

“Terrified of what exactly, of me having an affair? Do you seriously think I would sleep with anybody else while I’m with you, Tom?” It took all I had to not raise my voice again, but I knew that if I lost my temper we’d be straight back to square one. He turned away from me then, choosing to reclaim the silence from the car again.

“Oh my God, you don’t trust me, do you?” He maintained his silence all the while. “Well I guess I’ll go and pack up my things then.” I turned to the door and began to walk out, he didn’t try to stop me. I carried on through the house and back up the stairs to our bedroom. Pulling a suitcase out from the top of the wardrobe, I laid it on the bed and began filling it with the clothes I had brought when I moved in with Tom two weeks prior. I’m not sure how I managed to pack with my vision completely clouded by the tears that were rolling furiously down my face. Eventually, I collapsed onto my knees next to the bed. Still in my dress from the premiere, I sat curled up into a ball and cried for what felt like hours. I must have fallen asleep at some point - which didn’t surprise me, it must have been half past one in the morning when I collapsed on the floor - as I woke up to Tom putting his arm around me and placing light kisses on my temple. 

“I’m sorry darling, I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me. Oh God sweetheart please don’t leave me. Anna?” I could hear his voice cracking, I looked up to see Tom looking completely broken, his cheeks glistening from his tears. “Let’s just go to bed love, I’m sorry darling, I really am I just-” 

“Tom,” I cut him off, “Tom, we had all had too much to drink, please let’s just move on”

“I will make it up to you, I swear Annabelle.”

“Let’s just go to bed,” I said, repeating him. He helped me up and out of my dress, we both changed into our pyjamas and he lifted my case off of the bed. I climbed into my side of the bed as he went and switched off the light. He joined me and placed yet another kiss on my temple.

“Goodnight darling,” he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too Tom, I love you too” I replied.

Within seconds, we were both asleep, and when we woke up the next morning, he still had his arm wrapped around my waist, exactly as he had when we fell asleep the previous night.


End file.
